Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 4: Seashell Shore.
Here is preview clip four of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Sebastian the Seal - Yankie Doodle Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Stanley - Toughy (Lady and the Tramp) *Sigmund - Bull (Lady and the Tramp) *Sal - Boris (Lady and the Tramp) *Stu - Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) *Smelt - Scratchy (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sandy - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Snappy - Francois (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slappy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Bluto - Bluto (Popeye) Transcript *Ten Cents: Hey, Yankie Doodle Pigeon. What's up? *Yankie Doodle Pigeon: Hi Ten Cents and Sunshine, while I was gone, my friends borrowed the rhynocs' submarine, but too kit for a joy ride, then smashed into a big pile of rocks. Oddly enough, the rhynocs failed to see the humor in the story and stuffed my friends in the jail behind you. *Sunshine: How awful. We must get them out. *(the two tugboats swim, break three vases open to get three green gems, and hit three enemies to get three red gems, but grab a green gem, and hit a chicken to get a butterfly while hitting four vases to get three green gems and a blue gem, grabbing three red gems and three green gems by hitting a shell, and hitting a chicken to get a life, but also an entrance down, and getting five red gems, a blue gem, and an extra life by hitting a rhynoc and a jar. They swim, and grab a red gem and a green gem, but climb out of the water to grab five green gems and a butterfly from a chicken, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: You can press SELECT to open the Atlas page world you're in to have a quick summary of your progress in a world. *Sunshine: Alright. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hit three chests, two shells, and a rhynoc to get two green gems and three blue gems, but dive into the sea, then get four red gems, three green gems, and two red gems from a rhynoc. They grab an egg to free Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) crying in Mama Luigi's voice from Gopher Bash and climb out of the water and progress onward by getting nine blue gems, one green gem, and two red gems by flaming some chests and rhynocs. The two boats charge two shells, hit two rhynocs, break open two vases to get two green gems and two blue gems, charge three more shells, hit two rhynocs, get four green gems and two red gems, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: You can more distance by hovering while gliding and pressing the triangle button at your glide's end. *Ten Cents: Okay. *(The tugboats turn, and fly over to grab six red gems while going in a circle around, but hurry back out before flying over to the other side to get two blue gems and a green gem from hitting a shell and two chests, hopping over to get two red gems, two green gems, and two blue gems from hitting two chests, two shells, and two rhynocs, getting two blue gems, three red gems, and two green gems by breaking open two shells, flaming three rhynocs, and a chicken to get a butterfly, going back up, and hurrying into meet Pearl) *Pearl: Oh, hi, Ten Cents and Sunshine! Some of my best friends are trying to take down a rhynoc fortress! Me and Sunshine will go and lend a foot... We like the smell of singed rhynoc in the morning! *Sunshine: I'll be right back, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Off you go, Sunshine. *(Pearl and Sunshine set off, grab three red gems, bust a cannon to grab a blue gem, hop into a cave, free a puppy named Patch, head bash a chest to get two blue gems, two green gems, and a red gem, hit a rhynoc to get a green gem, bust open two chests to get two blue gems, and meet Francois) *Francois: Hi Pearl and Sunshine! The Rhynocs have built a fortress on our beach for us to blow to smithereens. Take out all the turrets by stomping them since we're lightning the bombs. *Pearl: No problem. *(Pearl and Sunshine succeed by stomping the turrets and grabbing fourteen gems and defeating the rhynocs. Mooch, Sparky, and Francois run inside, but put the bombs inside, and manage to escape before the Fortress explodes with Sunshine and Pearl jumping out of the way) *Francois: Wow! I cant believe we survived the blast! It's a good thing this egg is kept nice and safe for you to have. (Penny, a dalmatian, appears in front of Pearl and Sunshine, who are pleased, hurry back, and meet Ten Cents) *Ten Cents: Well done for defeating the Fortress, Pearl. *Pearl: Thanks, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: You're welcome. Come on, Sunshine. *Sunshine: Right behind you, Ten Cents. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hurry back out and get an extra life and a butterfly by hitting two chickens and dive into the ocean where they get thirteen red gems, three blue gems, eight green gems, a butterfly, and an extra from two chickens and some enemies, head into a portal, and meet Francois) *Sparky: We've got an egg for you, though it's used to test out ultra-high-speed-superfludity tunnel. The good news is that it's landed at the end of the tunnel without being scratched! The bad news is that it can't get back out now. *Sunshine: Oh no. How awful. *Sparky: The tunnel is chock full of rhynocs and floating mines. Defeat every single rhynoc in the tunnel and you'll be able to retrieve the egg. But it's mighty dangerous down there. You've got to watch out and don't hurt yourself while you're defeating the rhynocs and trying to get that egg back. *Ten Cents: Okay. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine run through the tunnel and defeat all the rhynocs and grab the egg) *Francois: This egg has surprisingly good fluid dynamic characteristics. From now on, all of our submarines will be egg-shaped. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine see Bowser, Goofy's dog, swim back out, and hop out off the water, but grab six red gems while going in a circle, and head through a tunnel to Scratchy) *Scratchy: Bluto, the human, has challenged us to a naval battle. Our speed boat versus his nuclear shark submarine. If we win, we'll get the dragon egg he's guarding. We'll have to spend a month in K.P if we lose. Well, what do you say? Wish to take on Bluto? *Ten Cents: Bring it on. *Sunshine: Let's do it. *Scratchy: Okay, good luck, and remember to stay away from the sharp end! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hop onto the boat, but start up, then grab some ammo boxes, head into the area, and meet Bluto in his nuclear shark submarine) *Ten Cents: You wish to fight, right, Bluto? *Bluto: Bring it on, Ten Cents and Sunshine! En garde! (takes out and activates his red lightsaber. Ten Cents takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue and one orange). The laser swords swing and clash nine times. Bluto swings and misses when his blade hits some objects, and as he force lifts them and throws them at Ten Cents and Sunshine, the tugboats duck. The beam swords now swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash fourteen times and struggle. Ten Cents and Sunshine leap into the air. The blades swing and clash nineteen times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twelve times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times as Bluto's glowing blade is cut apart. Ten Cents turns off his weapons and puts them on his belt) *Sunshine: Had enough?! Want some more?! Come on! (puts his finger on Bluto's finger. The thumbs swing and clash twenty one times. Sunshine pokes his finger into Bluto's eyes. Ten Cents and Sunshine punch Bluto four times, spin him round, and throw him into a cuv next to Wimpy) *Wimpy: Oh! Who was that?! *Scratchy: Wow! That's the first time Bluto loses! You've got a lot of talent for someone so strong... I hope this egg is worth all this trouble. (gives Puppy Lady) *Sunshine: Such a cute puppy Puppy Lady is. *Ten Cents: Now let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine collect seven red gems by hitting two vases and two rhynocs, but head over into the area, then grab seven red gems from four chests. They dive into the sea and get a blue gem, a green gem, and four red gem from some vases and hurry back to where they were and bust through an entrance to knock an octopus to get a red gem and to free Toughy) *Toughy: My plan's worked! That dump octopus dropped the jail key while shaking me! Now I'll release all my buddies! *(all the heroes are free) *Toughy: Oh, I'll tell you that a rhynoc has this egg in his lunch box... (gives Hero (Thumbelina) to Ten Cents and Sunshine) *(Ten Cents and Sunshine go up and grab two red gems and two green gems and head through the portal and arrive home) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino